


Off duty

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Morning Sex, NSFW, Other, Wall Sex, all kinds of banging going on here whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Vann-8 spends the night on Sezuk's ship, and that morning they both have a little morning fun
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)





	Off duty

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Vann-8 goes by they/them (belongs to @/ajhcharles on twitter! also note that Vann uses sign language, which i try to indicate with italics and whatnot)

Sezuk accompanied Vann on another one of their scouting missions, vastly underestimating how long this one would take, especially since a few of the previous ones didn’t take almost the entire day.

This time around was not nearly as thrilling as others, mostly because Sezuk would fall asleep or quietly wander elsewhere for attempts at entertainment. Honestly, they were surprised Vann even allowed them on anymore after what happened the very first time.

Regardless, after that long day, the warlock offered if Vann would like to crash on their ship for the night. They eagerly took it up and did so, the two of them barely managed to get any of their gear off before collapsing onto the king sized bed and passing out, and sleeping like rocks.

Sezuk ended up having some wildly spicy dreams, for some unknown reason. Not that they were one to complain, though they did have someone over on their ship.

Upon their system booting back up, they were a combination of horny and sleepy. A fun combo, at that. They suddenly wondered about something.

Vann eventually woke up as well, but couldn’t be bothered to get up from the bed. It was way too comfortable to do that any time soon.

They looked over and saw Sezuk awake, though curious but a little enticed by noticing them stripping off some of their gear.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be off duty today as well, would you?” Sezuk asked.

The hunter nodded and signed,  _ Yes I’m free from missions for the day. Why? _

Undoing the last of the buckles on their robe and tossing it aside, Sezuk inched closer to Vann. The only other clothing that was beneath the warlock’s robes was a dark compression tank top, fitting their upper body snug and showing off their figure. Vann was surprised to see that Sezuk was much more buff than they originally thought.

“Oh, y’know, since we’re both coincidentally free… and you  _ technically _ slept with me in my own bed…” the warlock trailed off and paused, scooting close enough to reach over to Vann’s chest, lightly tracing their fingers over them in a circular motion. “How do you feel about some off duty fun?”

Spicy morning shenanigans  _ did _ sound fun. The two of them had been hanging out frequently lately anyways, so it’s not like Sezuk was a complete stranger to Vann.

_ I could let off a bit of steam, that does sound fun, _ they signed and nodded eagerly at the warlock.

“Allow me to relieve you of some of that clothing then,” Sezuk said, sitting up a bit to close the space between them and Vann, and then straddled their hips. The hunter was very much shorter than Sezuk, but a big height difference always made things extra fun.

Sezuk ran their hands over Vann’s chest piece, finding a way to remove it and tossed it over to where their robe was. Vann explored Sezuk’s thighs with their own hands, taking in how curved and muscular they were.

Both of them were probably equally baffled by each other’s figure. No one expects a hunter or warlock to be beefy, and yet here they are.

The warlock decided to remove their helmet, for once. Yet another surprise to Vann since it was the first time they had seen them without it on, but no complaints.

Sezuk scooted down to be able to lie on top of Vann, positioning themselves to have their mouth pressed against the side of the hunter’s neck. They started out with gentle nibbles and pecks, all while slowly working their lower body into a grind against Vann.

For now, they focused on giving Vann some attention via mouth. Steam puffed out from Sezuk’s face vents and against Vann’s neck every time they bit down, and they began working their way down from their neck, to the collarbone, and then to their chest.

The hunter lightly shivered the moment they felt a tongue against one of their pecs. They glanced down curiously, greeted by the sight of Sezuk and their pleasantly long, ridged tongue being dangerously close to their nipple. The tip of their tongue grazed over it a few times, followed up by being pressed over it and slowly swirled around.

Vann had their hands against the back of Sezuk’s head, holding them close as the warlock continued to spoil the sensitive area. Sometimes they would tease the piercings and flick their tongue against them, and then gently bite and tug at them.

Soon enough, Sezuk made their way down from Vann’s chest, abs, and right to the waistline of their pants. The warlock bit at the very top of it and gave it a tug as they started to undo Vann’s pants. Sezuk stripped them off and kept their hands on the hunter’s meaty thighs, still only using their mouth and tongue to further work up Vann.

The warlock took the tip of Vann’s dick into their mouth, working their tongue around it for a bit before plunging it all the way in. Vann’s body jerked in response and they arch their back, steam huffing out from the sides of their face.  _ Someone _ certainly lacked or trained themselves out of a gag reflex.

Sezuk held it deep in their mouth for a few seconds, pulling out to swirl their tongue around Vann’s dick and bob their head while going back down on them. Every time they sucked, they would give their thighs a rub and squeeze in sync.

They were all about rhythm and good timing when pleasing someone.

Sezuk came back up, making a bit of a sloppy ‘pop’ noise when taking Vann’s dick out of their mouth. “Why don’t you get up and move over to one of the walls while I prepare to spice things up?”

Vann gave them a curious look, and got up from bed. They wondered why the wall, when both of them had already been getting frisky in the bed.

The warlock sat up and undid their strapped pants enough to pull out their own dick. They gave themselves a few rough strokes, sighing quietly from the quick, temporary relief, and then created a textured condom from glimmer to slip on. Protection was important, even for exos.

_ Not going to take off the rest of your gear? _ Vann asked in signing. Admittedly, they enjoyed seeing how Sezuk looked without a shirt but still wearing form-fitting, strapped pants while their dick was out.

They snickered and shook their head. “Nah, too lazy. Besides—“

Sezuk approached the hunter, pinning them to the wall and reached down to slide their hands under their thighs and lift them up. Vann reflexively wrapped their legs around Sezuk and gripped at their back, eager from the sudden move.

“—Some clothed fucking is always exciting, if I do say so myself.”

Vann nodded several times in agreement. Sezuk used one of their hands to create a small bottle of lube, and used it to slick up their dick. They guided it into Vann, slowly pushing themselves in, trying to be patient.

They could feel Vann’s body tense up and press harder against the warlock the more their dick slid in. A low growl came from Sezuk as they began to thrust, not taking long for those to pick up in pace.

Vann threw their head back once things really got going. Steam poured out from the duo’s vents and fogged up the area, Sezuk’s moans became more audible with every rough, deep thrust into Vann. Occasionally a string of swearing could be heard in between the warlock’s panting and groaning.

Some particularly harder thrusts had caused Vann’s back to leave a faint indent in the wall, but that never bothered Sezuk. With a few changes to the angles the thrusts happened at, Sezuk found that sweet spot in Vann to continuously ram into. Vann’s back arched involuntarily, their chest heaving as they seemed to be rapidly nearing climax.

“Come on, you can unload onto me as much as you want,” Sezuk breathed out, in such a deep, sultry tone, which was just enough to finally push the hunter over the edge and make them come. The fluid spurted out several times and coated a bit of both their abdominals, perhaps even some got in one or two of Sezuk’s vents, but that also didn’t bother them.

The warlock huffed as they continued to rail Vann through the orgasm, resulting in some overstimulation. Sezuk could feel themselves creeping closer to their own relief, and picked up the pace once more. Vann was pretty much like putty in their arms, most of their weight was against Sezuk as they felt several final thrusts into them.

“Fuck,” Sezuk groaned out loudly, digging their claws into Vann’s thighs as they came, their body twitching a few times. Vann also came with them, leaving their abdominals coated even more.

They were held there for a few minutes, and eventually released from being against the wall. Sezuk carried the hunter all the way back to bed before letting them roll onto it, and the warlock flopped down after lazily removing the condom. They were both panting heavily, systems kicking in to cool their bodies off.

“That was fun. Let’s go another round or two after my nap,” Sezuk said half-jokingly, and promptly passed out. Vann has already done the same.


End file.
